Distance
by Kuroai1013
Summary: Kita lihat saja apakah kau bisa bertahan jauh dari ayahmu, Asano-kun / DLDR!
Yaaaaaas! Akhirnya dapet ilham nulis di fandom Ansatsu :3 uhukauthorbelumnamatinmanganya-

Saya tertarik sangat dengan pair incest satu ini :v Gimana yak, lucu aja gitu kalo lagi bertengkar. Ah, salahkan juga fanfic AsaAsa lain yang bikin saya tambah semangat buat ngramein kapal unik satu ini :3

Yosh, langsung saja.

Selamat membaca :')

* * *

 **Assasination Classroom ©Matsui Yusei**

 **Warning : OOC –maybe, pertama kali nulis sih-, AU! : Gakushuu jadi maba, ekhem-**

 **.**

"Ayah, aku ingin tinggal sendiri."

Hening melanda ruang makan keluarga Asano. Sang anak menatap ayahnya mantap. Sementara sang ayah menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk mendekatkan cangkir ke bibir. Kopi hitam itu hanya berombak, tidak jadi mengaliri kerongkongan Asano senior. Tepat saat cangkir itu kembali diletakkan di meja, bibir milik yang lebih tua tersenyum.

Dan Gakushuu sangat membenci itu.

"Kita lihat saja apakah kau bisa bertahan jauh dari ayahmu, Asano _-kun_."

Ingin rasanya dia melempar pisau mentega yang sedang dia pegang. Memangnya dia masih bocah seperti tiga tahun lalu, hah?

Ayolah ini hanya permintaan izin untuk berpisah sementara waktu. Kenapa dia bisa terpancing? Dia bahkan sudah kelewat biasa disuguhi senyum sialan itu.

Gakushuu marah, entah karena apa.

"Baiklah. Kapan kau berangkat?"

Gakushuu menarik nafas pelan, berusaha tetap tenang meski sempat naik pitam. "Besok sore. Bersama Ren dari stasiun."

"Oh, begitu." Tidak heran jika kemarin-kemarin saldo rekeningnya sedikit berkurang. Ternyata anak itu membeli kamar apartmen yang lumayan.

Hanya 'oh'? Gakushuu benar-benar ingin melempar pisau di tangannya ke arah duda di depannya. Setengah jam di ruang makan membuat emosi Asano muda itu naik-turun tidak jelas.

Ingin marah, tapi akan terlihat norak jika dia marah tanpa alasan. Sudah menenangkan diri, tapi sesuatu yang meledak-ledak itu datang lagi. Dari pada dipermalukan karena labil, Gakushuu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri makan malam, persetan jika dia tidak sopan.

Asana muda berdiri, masih menggenggam pisau mentega. Bukannya melempar pisau yang sejak tadi gatal di tangannya, dia malah ikut tersenyum, "Aku sudah cukup tau dirimu, Ayah. Mungkin jarak bisa membuatku bisa mengalahkanmu. Kau tidak akan tahu seberapa kuat aku nantinya."

KRAK

Pisau itu dia tancapkan pada buah apel di depan ayahnya. Membuatnya terbelah jadi dua dengan sangat simetris.

Seperti biasa, kilat listrik kembali menguar dari dua violet itu.

Membuat semua pelayan di rumah itu cukup tau hawa dingin menyeramkan setengah jam lalu itu keluar dari mana.

.

"Kau yakin mau pisah rumah dengan ayahmu? Kampus kita kan masih bisa dilaju pakai kendaraan pribadi atau naik kereta bolak balik."

Gakushuu menoleh ke arah Ren yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya, menunggu kereta ke Kyoto. "Apa aku menampilkan keraguan di mataku?" tanyanya.

"Kalian kan sudah lama tinggal bersama, apa-"

"Apa aku menampilkan keraguan di mataku?"

Ren berdecak, "Kulihat dari tadi kau berulang kali menata nafasmu. Aku tidak yakin kau siap jauh dari ayahmu. Apakah ayahmu akan datang mengantarmu?"

"Hahahaha." Ren hening melihat Asano itu mengeluarkan tawa, tapi tidak seperti tertawa. "Tidak mungkin. Dia sibuk dengan sekolahnya."

" _Perhatian kepada penumpang kereta.."_

 _"_ Nah, kereta kita sudah datang."

"Kau duluan, Ren. Aku mau membeli minuman."

Ren mengangguk patuh. Tidak salah jika Gakushuu perlu pengalih pikiran. Ah, buat apa Ren ikut campur.

Gakushuu membeli sekaleng soda. Dia tidak akan mabuk sebelum umurnya 20 tahun, sefrustasi apapun dia. Pesan ayahnya sejak dulu yang entah kenapa belum pernah dilanggar oleh Asano muda itu. Ngomong-ngomong soal ayahnya, pria itulah yang sejak tadi ada di kepala Gakushuu. Entah apa rencana Yang Di atas, sejak dia berangkat dari rumah menuju stasiun dia melihat banyak kenampakan Ayah-anak di pinggir jalan yang membuatnya kembali labil.

Ayolah, dia bukan bocah SMP lagi. Calon mahasiswa, tapi untuk sehari ini saja dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi itu keterlaluan.

"Pasti akan ada sesuatu." Gumamnya sambil berbalik ke arah kereta yang siap berangkat.

"Asano- _kun_."

 _Kan!_

Seseorang menepuk punggungnya. Tanpa perlu menoleh juga dia tahu siapa yang ada di belakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pria sialan yang seharian ini mengganggu pikirannya sampai Ren bisa membaca mukanya.

"Belum berangkat?" tanya suara itu lagi. Sambil berdecak, Gakushuu menepis tangan di pundaknya, lalu berbalik. "Ayah masih punya urusan, kan?" cibirnya.

"Sebagai seorang ayah, apa salahnya aku mengantarmu?"

Gakushuu tertawa. Lumayan keras sampai orang-orang di stasiun menatapnya heran. "Hah! Kau tahu, ayah? Tidak biasanya kau peduli padaku. Mau memanjakkan anakmu, Tuan sempurna? Konyol sekali! Aku bukan bocah tiga tahun lalu!"

Gakuhou tidak menanggapi anaknya. Dia hanya melirik jam tangannya dan tahu bahwa kereta itu akan segera berangkat dalam lima menit lagi.

Pria itu maju ke depan, semakin dekat dengan anaknya yang sedang tertawa sampai menutup mata. Tanpa aba-aba, dia memeluk anaknya. Lalu berbisik, "Sekolah yang benar." Ditambah sebuah usapan di rambut. Hanya sebentar, tapi efeknya begitu besar bagi Asano muda.

Detik berikutnya, Gakushuu mematung. Bahkan dia tidak meronta saat ditarik oleh Ren yang memaksanya masuk ke kereta.

Kereta mulai berjalan.

Dari jendela itu Gakushuu bisa melihat muka tenang ayahnya yang menatapnya. Tidak ada lambaian tangan, bahkan senyum pun tidak orang itu beri pada Gakushuu.

Hei, kenapa sekarang dia yang OOC?

Seharusnya dia menyeringai puas karena sekarang mereka sudah mulai berjauhan.

Memulai babak yang lebih panas pertarungan mereka.

Kenapa dia hanya diam.

Tidak, dia tidak mau melihat seringai itu.

Dia belum kalah.

Seharusnya dia yang menyeringai.

"Ketahuilah kau tidak akan pernah bisa melampauiku, Gakushuu."

 _Sial._

Ren tertegun saat mata violet di sampingnya berkaca.

Ayahnya tidak menyeringai. Sekalipun kata-kata sialan itu keluar, tapi duda itu tidak menyeringai seperti biasanya. Pria itu tersenyum pada Gakushuu, senyum kebapakkan. Yang membuatnya diam-diam merindukan masa kecilnya, sesuatu yang sangat dia hindari. Karena,

Dia akan lemah jika dia membuka memori yang sebenarnya manis itu.

Sekarang Gakushuu tahu kenapa seharian ini dia jadi labil.

Di meja makan dia marah, karena ayahnya tidak ada usaha sama sekali untuk mencegahnya atau sedikit berargumen melawannya lebih lama seperti biasanya.

Hari ini dia kesal karena seharian dia melihat pemandangan ayah-anak sepanjang jalan, bahkan sampai di stasiun banyak yang melakukan pelukan perpisahan dan semacamnya bersama ayah mereka. Dalam hati yang terdalam, Gakushuu ingin ayahnya memperlakukannya seperti itu, tapi jelas tidak mungkin.

Sialnya, kenapa ayahnya itu sengaja datang di menit-menit terakhir keberangkatan?

Kenapa pria itu memeluknya?

Kenapa ayahnya itu malah tersenyum padanya?

Kenapa meninggalkan stasiun terasa lebih berat dari yang dia pikirkan?

Dan kenapa...sekarang pipinya basah?

 _Sial. Sialan kau, ayah. Sialan._

 _Kau menyiksaku, sialan._

 _._

 _Fin_

* * *

APA INI? Maafkan saya yang nyampah :3 tapi emang kurangan asupan Asa(sr) x Asa(jr) meski udah lumayan banyak fic Rate M mereka yang membuat saya jaga-jaga bawa kantong darah.

Keknya Gakushuu di sini OOC banget ya? Tsundere yang haus akan kasih sayang ayahtercinta meski udah gede –tolong ini AU udah calon mahasiswa-

Mari kita ramaikan kapal AsaAsa yang semakin punah(?) :3

* * *

Esok harinya,

 _"Ayah, jemput aku di stasiun. Aku tidak jadi tinggal sendiri. Dan jangan senang dulu, aku belum kalah!"_

Gakuhou menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Cepat dia berjalan menuju tempat parkir guru.

"Anak pintar."

.

Ada yang mau review? :3


End file.
